


Hail to the King

by timehasa_way



Series: This Is a Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen Ackles, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehasa_way/pseuds/timehasa_way
Summary: Jensen returns home to Jared after a successful reign as Bacchus in New Orleans.





	Hail to the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windstorms/gifts).



When Jensen comes home, the apartment is quiet and dark. It’s late, and he moves as quietly as he can, not wanting to wake Jared. He drops his bag on the couch in the living room and toes off his shoes. He gets his jeans down and off, pulling his socks off as he goes, and tosses them over his bag, wandering back to the bedroom in his shirt and boxers. He’s surprised to see a dim light emanating from the slightly open door, but figures Jared must have fallen asleep reading. He turns the corner into the bedroom and stops short, breath catching in surprise. 

“My king,” Jared says, smiling at him from the bed, and it’s taking Jensen’s brain a minute to catch up to what he’s seeing. “Welcome home.” 

Jared lies naked on the bed, propped up on several pillows, a glass of red wine in his hand. Another glass sits on the bedside table, next to the dim light, but it holds grapes instead of wine. Jensen would laugh at the ridiculous leaf crown adorning Jared’s head, but Jared’s giving him that mischievous look, all dark eyes and hard cock, and there’s nothing funny about it. 

“You look ridiculous.” Okay, so it’s a little funny. Jensen can’t help the comment, it comes too naturally to him. 

“Really?” Jared sips his wine and sets it down on the table next to the grapes. He stretches, legs splaying a little wider, and Jensen clearly sees the shine of the butt plug Jared’s using, his body flashing hot immediately. “How would you like me to look, my king?” There’s a beat of silence between them, and Jared lazily strokes his dick once, twice. “I waited for you.” 

Jensen bites his bottom lip and steps further into the room, slowly coming closer. “You’re a loyal subject,” he says, playing into the role, his voice dropping deeper. He stands by the side of the bed and cups Jared’s chin, thumb slipping over Jared’s lips. “How should I reward this behavior?” 

“Whatever you deem worthy, majesty,” Jared responds, eyes lowered and submissive, and as much as Jensen wants to say the royalty quips are too much, he can’t deny that it’s actually making him harder. 

“How long have you been waiting like this?” 

Jared looks up at him then, eyes all full of lust, but also with actual devotion, and Jensen almost buckles at that look. “Just since I saw you landed safely. I wanted to be ready.” He glances at the glasses on the table. “Should I feed you, my king?” 

That does almost make Jensen laugh, but he holds back, pausing when he sees what else is on the table. It sends a thrill through his body, and he pictures that gem holding Jared open. He knows which toy that is, and what it does. 

“No,” Jensen says, shaking his head and reaching for the small remote. “No, you don’t need to feed me.” He gives no other option or explanation, just presses the button that starts up a muted buzzing sound and makes Jared’s eyes glaze over and then flutter closed, lips parting. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Jensen orders immediately when Jared’s hand moves, and Jared grunts and obeys, settling both hands beside his body on the mattress. Jensen turns up the vibrations and watches Jared squirm and gasp, his nipples go hard. “You’re such a good boy,” Jensen murmurs, rubbing his free hand over Jared’s chest, feeling those nipples beneath his palm. “You serve me well.” He increases the vibrations again, and Jared moans and arches, his dick twitching over his belly, pre-come spilling out.

 Jensen turns the toy off and sets the remote down, watching Jared’s chest heave and settle as he strips the rest of his clothes off. He moves onto the bed, straddling Jared’s chest, stroking himself. “What else would you do for your king?” 

“Anything,” Jared says immediately, breathless. “Anything.” 

Tilting his hips forward, Jensen gets a hand in Jared’s hair, knocking the leaf crown out of place. He grips the base of his dick with his other hand, pressing the head against Jared’s lips. Jared’s cheeks flush bright red, and he kisses gently, licks when Jensen pulses out pre-come, and Jensen shivers. Jared’s eyes close, his lips parting, and Jensen pushes past them, slipping over Jared’s tongue. 

“That’s it,” Jensen breathes, looking down at Jared, watching as he slowly thrusts in and out of Jared’s mouth. “Good boy.” Jared moans at the praise, and Jensen’s hips stutter, stopping just short of choking Jared. “What would I do without you?” 

Jared’s eyes open then, looking up at Jensen as he hollows his cheeks and sucks, making obscene wet noises, hands on Jensen’s hips, and Jensen nearly comes apart right then, shuddering and gasping. “ _Fuck_.” He doesn’t want the night to end too soon, but he decides this will just be a late night. He reaches for the remote again, immediately turning the vibrations to the highest setting. Jared arches and cries out, Jensen slipping free from his lips, leaving a wet trail across his cheek. 

“Come on,” Jensen says, panting, leaving the remote behind as he tightens his fist in Jared’s hair and uses his other hand to steady himself. The head of his dick brushes past Jared’s bottom lip. “Suck it. Make me come.” 

Jared whimpers and squirms, but leans up to take Jensen in further, and Jensen moans and gives shallow thrusts as Jared’s moans around him grow more uncontrollable. Jensen’s close, but he pulls out, letting Jared breathe and arch and lose control below him, fingers bruising Jensen’s hips, the sound of the buzzing and Jared’s cries intoxicating. 

“Do it,” Jensen orders, voice low, grunting as he continues to stroke himself. “Do it for me.” He watches Jared’s eyes squeeze shut and groans when he feels the warmth of Jared’s come splash up onto his backside. He grips himself _hard_ , jaw clenched as he holds on, turning off the vibrator. He watches Jared come down, the tension slowly leaving his body, breathing returning to normal, hands dropping from Jensen’s hips. “Good boy,” Jensen praises again, and Jared looks up at him, eyes half-lidded. 

“My king,” Jared murmurs, reaching up for Jensen’s hips again. He licks his lips and gives Jensen a lazy smile. “Let me serve you.” 

Jensen slips between Jared’s lips again, throws his head back and gives into the feeling, thrusting slowly, closing his eyes and just focusing on Jared’s mouth, Jared’s appreciative little hums and moans. He’s coming almost before he realizes it, hips jolting, Jared holding him in place and swallowing rapidly around him, still moaning, still making such satisfied noises at the taste. He pulls out, soft and sensitive, slipping along Jared’s chin before he moves away, rolling off to Jared’s side and flopping on his back. 

“I missed you,” Jared says quietly, when they’ve both stopped panting, his voice thick and used. 

Jensen grabs Jared’s hand and squeezes it. “I missed you, too. I wish you could have been there” 

“One of us had to work,” Jared answers. “But it was awesome, right? You had a great time?” 

“It was amazing,” Jensen admits, smiling at the memory. “All of it, it was just...unbelievable. I can’t believe I actually did it.” 

“You were great,” Jared says, releasing Jensen’s hand and turning towards him, kissing his shoulder. “I can’t wait to hear about it. I watched you. I was so fucking proud of you, Jen.” He kisses Jensen’s neck, his jaw. “My _king_.” 

Jensen chuckles, turning towards Jared and catching his lips. “I was hoping you’d wanna go again.” 

Jared smiles against him. “I waited all this time for you to fuck me. You think I’m just gonna go to sleep after one orgasm?” 

“Well, we’re older than we used to be,” Jensen quips, getting a leg up in between Jared’s, and Jared shivers, not quite ready yet. “How much time do you need, old man?” 

“Fuck you,” Jared says, tone going dark, and he rolls on top of Jensen, kissing him deeply, tongue rolling against Jensen’s, and Jensen can still taste himself there. Their bodies press together, and Jensen runs his fingers down Jared’s spine, feels down to that gem and presses against it, grabs it and twists, and Jared jolts against him and hisses. He pulls back, probably about to make some other witty remark, but then Jensen grips the gem and pulls, slowly removing the plug, and Jared buries his head in Jensen’s neck and groans. Jensen tosses the plug aside and replaces it with his fingers, one rubbing against Jared’s hole, the tip slipping into the slick entrance. “You’re such a dick.” 

“What?” Jensen laughs, confused, though he doesn’t stop teasing Jared. 

“You.” Jared thrusts against him, and they’re both hard again. “You’re the old man.” They both laugh then, and Jensen pulls his fingers away and rolls them over, falling between Jared’s legs. “Tell me it doesn’t make you hard when I call you my king.” 

“I would, but I’d be lying,” Jensen says, reaching down to position himself. The head of his dick presses up against Jared’s hole and Jared grunts and presses his head back into the pillows, legs lifting up and wrapping around Jensen. 

Jensen opens Jared up slowly, touching and kissing any part of Jared’s body he can reach as he does, letting Jared relax and let him in. There’s dried come on Jared’s body, but he doesn’t care. He sucks on one of Jared’s nipples, teases it a little with his teeth, and Jared cradles Jensen’s head in one big hand, clenching around him and urging him on. Jensen shakes him off and moves over Jared, pressing their foreheads together as he starts thrusting, slowly in and out. He ignores the feel of the off-angle crown on Jared’s head digging into his skin and gets his arms around Jared, holding him close. 

“I love you,” he says, feeling open and vulnerable, even from the position he’s in, where he has all the power and control. 

Jared’s hands rub at his back, his shoulders. “I love you, too.” There’s a moment of nothing but silence, panting. “ _My king_ .” Jensen shoves in hard, and Jared manages a laugh, even as he moans. His nails bite into Jensen’s shoulder blade, and he lifts his head to press a kiss to Jensen’s lips, voice too seductive when he says, “ _Please_ , majesty.” 

He doesn’t make any other comments or laugh after that, just wraps himself around Jensen and holds on tight as Jensen thrusts faster, deeper, balls pressing up against Jared’s ass. He buries his face in Jared’s neck, grunting and then whimpering helplessly as he tries to go deeper, to get off, to come again. 

“Yes,” Jared breathes, one hand still digging into Jensen’s back, the other again cradling Jensen’s head. “ _Yes_ . Oh, _oh_.” 

Jensen can feel Jared’s hard dick between them, and he gets a palm down on the mattress, holding himself up as he gets a hand on Jared’s dick, trying to stroke in time with his thrusts. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated, but it’s enough to have Jared flushed and moaning below him, getting tighter and clenching around Jensen’s dick as he comes, soaking Jensen’s fingers with it. Jensen shoves in a few more times and comes, losing his breath and collapsing on top of Jared, riding through the aftershocks before finally pulling out, exhausted. 

“My king,” Jared says, weak and tired, and Jensen feels his heart swell. He feels almost too tired to move, but he does, kissing Jared’s forehead before stumbling to the bathroom for a warm, damp cloth to help clean them up. He washes Jared clean, and Jared smiles softly at him. “I’m supposed to be serving you.” 

“You did,” Jensen says, kissing the tip of Jared’s nose before getting up again to get rid of the cloth, nearly tripping over the butt plug on his way back to bed. He’ll worry about that later. He turns the light off and collapses next to Jared, who curls up into his chest. “You were amazing.” 

Jared sighs, happy and content. “I’m glad you’re home.” 

“Me too.” Jensen kisses the top of Jared’s head, part of his lips hitting the leaf crown, and he laughs and gently pulls it out of Jared’s hair, tossing it aside. “Nice touch. Little over the top, don’t you think? Where’d you even get it?” 

“Etsy,” Jared says, chuckling against him. “I was attempting to match. Please tell me you got to keep your costume?” 

“One word,” Jensen replies sleepily, “ _Tights._ ”


End file.
